Phantom-Zone And Despair
by Paratonix
Summary: Après la fin de l'invasion des Daxamites et le départ de Mon-El, Kara est piégée par CADMUS et envoyer dans l'une de ses pires angoisses la zone fantôme...cela marquera le début de sa chute /!\ Scène de violence, dépression, mutilation, suicide faite attention avant de lire [ Kara D./Supergirl , Lena L.] [Alex D. , Maggie S.] Cat G.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, voici ma toute première histoire sur Supergirl. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens quand même à repréciser que la ff contient des passages dur, violent avec des scènes d'automutilation, dépression, suicide parfois dur a lire, faite attention avant de lire !

Phantom-Zone and Despair

La menace était passée, aux informations durant plusieurs jours et semaines la ville de National City a fait le tour du monde, la ville qu' on surnommait la ville morte après l'attaque sait relever doucement mais surement, les dégâts matériels ont vite été remplacer avec l'aide de Superman, les gens ont petit à petit reprit le court de leur vie, le taux de criminalité qui n'a jamais été aussi bas remontait en flèche

-  
CatCo dont le bâtiment a été criblé d'attaque et presque détruite fut rapidement reconstruit sous le contrôle de Cat Grant qui avait repris la tête de l'Empire médiatique, aidant comme elle le pouvait en diffusant en direct des flashs spéciaux afin de ressouder la population, tout en continuant à défendre corps et âme Supergirl, qui elle en était presque sûre n'était autre que sa protéger Kara Danvers

-  
James Olsen reprit sa carrière de Photographe, l'invasion apocalyptique qu'à provoquer Rhea a fait prendre conscience à James de ses sentiments pour Lucy directrice adjointe à la DEO. Les deux protagonistes vivent leur histoire sans se poser de questions, James a complètement raccroché The Guardian pour se concentrer sur son histoire

-  
Winn toujours fidèle à lui-même a repris sa vie avec entrain, se forçant à oublier les événements et profiter de la vie. Sa relation avec Lyra n'avait jamais été aussi forte et il envisageait très prochainement d'emménager ensemble, l'ex-informaticien de CatCo à retrouver avec joie son rôle à la DEO, bien qu'il fût légèrement déçu d'arrêter les traques nocturne avec The Guardian

-  
Hank s'était ouvert à M'gann qu'il n'avait plus laissé retourné sur Mars afin de ramener des Martiens blancs pacifistes, tous deux avait repris leur vie. Hank dirigeant le DEO et M'gann en devenant non plus barmaid mais propriétaire du bar à alien, les deux martien se voyaient aussi souvent que possibles dans leur vie privée, sans pour autant dans un futur proche envisager d'emménager ensemble

-  
Quant à Alex et Maggie, les deux agents des forces de l'ordre se sont fiancé et préparent leur mariage prévu dans quelques mois. Maggie qui fut légèrement débordée les premiers temps après l'attaque reprenait un train de vie plus calme, soutenant sa future belle-sœur qui était devenus sa petite sœur dans son deuil, Alex oscillait entre son boulot, mariage, sa relation avec Maggie et Kara qu'elle essayait de voir le plus souvent possible pour l'aider

-  
Si tout le monde avait repris le court de leur vie, reprit leur vie, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde malheureusement...

-  
Kara culpabilisait et s'était coupé de ses amis qui avaient essayé de l'aider, elle s'était coupé d'Alex qu'elle essayait de voir le moins possible, arguant qu'elle allait bien et avait juste besoin de temps. Jamais plus elle n'avait remis les pieds à CatCo depuis l'attaque, Snapper avait menacé de la renvoyer mais le véto de Cat qui restait la PDG de CatCo l'en avait formellement interdit. La reine des médias s'inquiétait pour sa protégée qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis son départ à CatCo i an, elle ne la plus revus...pas même en ville

-  
La kryptonienne avait totalement délaissé Kara Danvers au profit de Supergirl qui volait presque 24h/24 dans le ciel de National City, chose qui inquiétait grandement son entourage, Kara Danvers et Supergirl avait besoin d'un équilibre au risque sinon de faire pencher la balance et plonger la blonde dans une souffrance vaine. Kara comme Supergirl ne pouvait exister l'une sans l'autre  
Mais la blonde n'avait tenu compte de rien, s'acharnant dans son rôle de Supergirl et sa traque envers CADMUS, le réseau anti-extraterestre n'était plus que son obsession et était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir. Kara Danvers mourrait au profit de Super-Girl la femme d'acier, fière, têtue et puissante. Chaque jour elle rejetai les appels et messages incessants de Lena qui s'inquiétait et s'en voulait d'avoir éloigné Monel, chose qui rappelait à chaque fois à la blonde combien elle s'en voulait d'exister et détruit Mon-El ou Mike...

-  
Puis un jour tout changea...

-  
Car, comme on le dit le calme révèle tôt ou tard la tempête...

Voilà la fin de ce préambule qui exposera le contexte et où se situera notre histoire  
À la prochaine pour un premier chapitre ;)


	2. Chapter 1 : Phantom Zone

**Sa y est l'histoire commence ! A quoi vont être confronter nos héros ? Découvrez le ici dans ce premier chap'.**

 **WARNING : FF contenants de nombreux passage violant ! Soyez prudent**

 **Comme d'habitude je ne possède aucun des personnages de Supergirl, excepter l'histoire qui viens de moi**

 **Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps alors bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Phantom Zone

Il faisait nuit et la pluie se déversait à grosses gouttes sur National City, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel en deux et pourtant elle volait toujours, la fureur déformait ses traits.

Après plus d'un mois d'intense recherche elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait... CADMUS ou plutôt son dirigeant Lilian Luthor

Tout ce temps son fragile équilibre de vie n'avait tenu que pour une chose _"Cadmus"_ , cadmus et ses boucheries alien, cadmus et le meurtre de Jeremiah, cadmus et ses barbaries criminels. De jour comme de nuit sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de Cadmus

Elle les avait traqué et s'était juré faire sauter le réseau criminel, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'agir, pas même le DEO

"Supergirl stoppé votre allure et attendez-nous !" Grésillai la voie d'Alex à son oreille

"Pas le temps. Cadmus est à moi." Grogna Kara en coupant la conversation, elle jeta son oreillette et donna un coup de super speed

Son visage ruisselant d'eau l'empêchait de bien voir sa trajectoire, le vent et la pluie lui brulaient les yeux, le vent fouettait violemment son visage mais son regard devenu noir était habité par la détermination

Après un temps qui lui parut horriblement long elle vit enfin l'entrepôt étrangement calme, étrangement silencieux, étrangement a découvert. C'était un piège. Oui elle le savait mais pour autant elle atterrit sur le goudron, au pied du bâtiment délabré

Elle avait trop travaillé pour partir, d'un pas lent Kara approcha de son but tout en usant de sa vision X Ray qui fut vaine...

"Bien jouer Lilian du plomb . Je te trouverai quand même et tu payeras, tu payeras pour tes crimes, tu payeras pour la mort du père de ma sœur et pour la vie infernale que tu as causé à Lena ! TU ENTEND LILIAN ?!"

Son crie déchirant dans la nuit noire et agitée, pour seule réponse elle n'obtenue qu'un grondement violent de l'orage alors qu'un éclair scanda le ciel en deux comme s'il se déchirait, elle ne sursauta pas, pas même quand un éclair tomba a moins de deux mètres d'elle  
Elle avait toujours eu peur des orages et n'aimait pas être dessous, se bruit de grondement lui rappelait les météorites qui s'écrasaient sur sa planète, lui rappelait le bruit des buildings qui s'effondraient, le bruit de sa planète qui mourrait...les éclairs blancs dans le ciel noir lui rappelaient combien son monde était détruit et la peur intense qu'elle avait de perdre celui-là encore, mais ce soir là tout était différent

Elle n'était plus Kara Danvers la blonde à lunettes gauche, maladroite et optimiste elle était la femme d'acier, elle était le héros de cette planète, la puissance et le pouvoir !

Sans plus de doute elle rentra dans l'entrepôt désert, seul son ombre se dessinait sur le sol poussiéreux. S'était-elle trompé ? Cadmus se jouait-il d'elle ? Cette perspective ne fit que l'exaspéré encore plus et un crie de rage s'éleva entre les murs de plomb, résonnant dans tous les étages  
Non elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, jamais ! Lilian s'amusait juste avec elle pour la rendre totalement folle mais elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, elle lévita prête à voler dans tous les étages quand une sonnerie la stoppa, surprise un instant et passablement énerver elle prit son téléphone dans sa botte et vit un appel de Lena...

Tout de suite l'image de Mon-El s'imposa à elle suivit du visage triste et larmoyant de Lena. Lena, la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait être elle, juste Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor cette femme brisée et qui n'avait pour seul ami qu'elle...elle la trahit et détruit et le ferait encore en raccrochant l'appel, elle allait le regretter et se détester mais pourtant elle raccrocha avant de laisser tomber son téléphone et partir a la recherche de Lilian

"LILIAN ?!"

Le silence répondit

"LILIAN ?!"

Encore une fois le silence répondit, et la blonde commençait à craquer, ses poings crispés tremblait sous la pression exercée, ses veines blanchissaient et son visage se tordait de fureur.

Sa colère allait la perdre elle le savait elle s'en rendait bien compte mais seule la colère était là pour elle, rien ne la rendait heureuse, grincheuse ou même triste comme elle aurait dû l'être, elle était juste en colère, furax contre elle, contre Mon-El, contre Alex alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, contre Lena qui n'avait fait que son devoir, contre son cousin qui lui avait toujours Lois, contre ses amis, contre son patron, contre Cat même, contre le monde entier !

Et sa colère l'aveuglait, ses gestes étaient maladroits et agités, son esprit, sens dessus dessous, sa réflexion erronée. En soi tout pour perdre un combat même minime soit-il. Sait ce qui arriva, dans son agitation elle ne vit pas Cyborg Superman bondir sur elle et la plaquer au sol, lui envoyant aussitôt un coup en pleine tête

Surprise elle se secoua et tenta de se débattre de la poigne du cyborg qu'elle finit par envoyer de l'autre côté de l'immense salle, il traversa un mur dans un bruit sourd alors que des applaudissements retentissait derrière elle, elle fit volt face

"Bravo, j'ai toujours admiré votre crochet du gauche"

"Lilian..."

"Elle même Supergirl, où devrais-je dire Kara Danvers ? Ma stupide fille n'a toujours rien compris ?"

"Ne parler pas de Lena sur ce ton Lilian !" Fulmina Kara tremblante de rage

"Pourtant sait ma fille." Sourit Lilian en la regardant avec défiance

"Techniquement non, vous ne l'avez pas porté pendant 9 mois !"

Cyborg apparaissait soudainement devant elle pour se placer à côté de Lilian, sceptique elle regarda les deux protagonistes avec méfiance et colère prête à bondir. Un rire rempli de dédain secoua le corps de Lilian

-"Tant mieux j'aurai eu honte a la place de sa mère, porter une telle aberration..."

"LA FERME LILIAN !" Explosa subitement Kara en fonçant droit sur Lilian pour la saisir à la gorge _"elle n'a pas le droit de penser ainsi de Lena, aucun droit !"_

Cyborg rugit prêt à la frapper quand un geste de Lilian l'arrêta comme un bon chien qui obéit aveuglément et stupidement à son maitre

"Vous développer des problèmes de gestion de colère non ? Pourtant nous bavardions tranquillement supergirl, s'énerver ne sert à rien." Le sourit moqueur plaquer sur Lilian l'énervai prodigieusement

"Bavarder tranquillement ? Avec vous ? Laissez-moi rire !"

"Pourquoi, que croyez-vous que nous faisons là ? Sais vous qui me parlé pas moi."

Le regard de Lilian brillait de fierté devant le silence de l'héroïne qui ne savait plus quoi répliquer. _"Pathétique"_...rageusement elle reposa Lilian et se prit la tête entre les mains _"calme-toi sait ce qu'elle veut, te pousser à bout"_

"Vous voulez me pousser à bout sait ça ?!" Criait-elle à présent en fusillant cyborg et Lilian

Le sourire que lui offrit Lilian fut aussi efficace qu'une réponse verbale, elle se moquait d'elle et voulait l'énerver, et cela avait marcher puisque à présent la blonde tremblait littéralement de colère, elle eut beau s'exorcer au calme sa colère ne diminua pas et elle explosa en envoyant sa vision laser à pleine puissance sur Lilian, seulement Cyborg s'entreposa et fut éjecter à travers plusieurs murs

Ses yeux brulaient, elle pouvait sentier tous ses muscles tendus dans son corps, elle hurlait de colère au point que son visage virait aux rouge colères, Cyborg était à terre pourtant elle continuait de le viser avec son rayon jusqu'à ce que tout cessa, la fatigue tira son corps et elle perdit l'équilibre tombant à genou, haletante et tremblante

Lilian n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et souriait. Presque instantanément Cyborg Superman se releva et fonça sur elle pour la frapper une fois, deux fois, trois fois...la douleur était terrible mais l'utilisation explosive de ses pouvoirs l'avait fatigué, elle n'avait même plus la force ni l'envie de se débattre sous les coups de Cyborg Superman, elle était sûre qu'elle marquait puisqu'elle sent un liquide chaud couler de son visage, et un arrière-gout de fer...du sang couler de ses lèvres

"Stop." La voix de Lilian claqua dans l'air et aussitôt les coups cessèrent

-"Vous êtes...complètement...malade Lilian..."

"Et bien qu'elle colère Supergirl ! Vous pourriez presque m'impressionner ! Dommage que vous soyez du mauvais côté j'aurais pu tirer profit de vous"

"Vous...êtes dingue... Lilian..."

"Merci j'avais compris la première fois, mais tu n'as encore rien vu"

Aussitôt Supergirl releva la tête surprise par les mots de Lilian, sa vision brouiller de larmes et de sang voyait la femme au regard d'acier sortir de la poche de son long manteau un cristal, elle se figea d'horreur en le voyant et se retrouva paralysée par l'objet de ses terreurs

"Je pense que je ne te dis pas ce que sais ni comment ça marche, tu as deviné toute seul ?" Répliqua Lilian d'une voix beaucoup trop calme

Devant le manque de réponse de Supergirl qui était figé sur place terrasser par la peur, Lilian reprit

"Un dernier mot ?"

Avec toute la force qui lui restait elle repoussa sa plus grande peur et ses cauchemars pour regarder Lilian d'un regard mauvais. Elle aurait pu se débattre et sauter à la gorge de Lilian mais sa colère l'avait fatigué, elle volait presque nuit et jour sans s'arrêter depuis un mois et la peur la clouait trop sur place pour bouger, elle réussit cependant à murmurer :

"Vous ne gagnerez pas Lilian, si ce n'est pas moi d'autres vous arrêteront... Allez-y !"

"J'admire votre courage, même si votre tremblement parle pour vous. Vous pourriez presque me manquer...vous étiez un bon divertissement Supergirl, ou plutôt pathétique girl"

Malgré sa haine pour Lilian et les mots de la femme qu'elle n'écoutait presque pas, la _"pathétique girl"_ l'avait touché, elle aurait menti si elle avait dit le contraire. Mais qu'importe tout de façon s'était fini, fatiguer elle regarda Lilian activer le cristal qui fit apparaitre une brèche, elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder Lilian ni tenter dans un dernier espoir de se débattre, elle fut aspirée par le portail qui se referma aussitôt derrière elle

* * *

Tout gyrophares dehors tous les camions et vans du DEO envahirent l'entrepôt 41 très vite le lieu grouilla de soldat vêtue de noir, armé. Alex à leur tête fonçait déjà dans le bâtiment, alors qu'en arrière l'evac med et d'autre soldat se préparaient

"On se sépare, les premiers qui trouvent quelque chose préviennent les autres. Aucun débordement sans mon accord et quand j'ordonne quelque chose vous obéissez. Est ce clair ?!" Claqua Alex Danvers

Une cohue de _"oui madame"_ lui répondit et le bâtiment déborda rapidement d'agent disperser dans tous les étages, Alex Danvers suivit de quatre agents avançait prudemment quand un _"crack"_ se fit entendre, instantanément elle baissa le regard et vit le téléphone de Kara...son cœur loupa un battement

"Madame qu'est-ce ?"

"Le téléphone...de Supergirl." Murmura Alex rongé par l'angoisse, elle vit malgré l'écran légèrement fissuré que le dernier appelant qui n'était autre que Lena Luthor, mais l'appel avait été rejeter

La brune se redressa prête à ordonnez à ses agents de continuer à avancer, quand Lilian flanquer de Cyborg Superman arrivèrent dans leur direction avec un sourire satisfait, aussitôt une centaine d'armes tinrent en joue les deux individus, Alex en première ligne fusilla du regard la femme Luthor, _"ou est Kara ?!"_

"Où est Supergirl Lilian !"

"Qui ?" S'amusa la femme en échangeant un regard avec le cyborg

"Ne jouez pas à la maligne avec moi !" Grogna Alex prête à donner un quelconque ordre à ses agents dispersé dans tout le bâtiment

Les minutes s'éternisaient, Alex perdait patient et s'inquiétait pour sa sœur craignant le pire

"Arrêtez-les-moi ! Finit par claquer Alex

Une armée de six agents fonçaient vers les deux criminels quand Lilian sortit un cristal au premier abord sans importance, mais l'agent Danvers avait fini par reconnaitre le précieux cristal et se crispa

"STOP !" Hurla l'agent, au même moment tous les agents se stoppèrent face à l'ordre de leur chef de mission

"Je suis impression, ils vous obéissent bien." La complimenta Lilian avec un regard suffisant et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

"Donnez-moi ce cristal Lilian !" Rugit Alex

"Sinon quoi ?"

"Croyez-moi vous ne voudrez pas le savoir !"

Alex Danvers tremblait, elle ne le montrait pas et ne le montrerai jamais mais elle tremblait de l'intérieur, ce cristal c'était le cauchemar de sa petite sœur, le seul lien qui pouvait l'envoyer dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars...mais aussi l'en sortir

"DONNEZ-LE !" Cria Alex qui perdait patiente, ignorant les appels inquiets d'Hank a son oreillette, son index tremblait sur la gâchette du MP5

"Je crois que...je préfère découvrir par moi-même ce que vous me réservez Alex." Répondit avec amusement Lilian en souriant, son regard plonger dans celui de l'agent elle lâcha le cristal qui se brisa au sol

"NON !"

* * *

ZONE FANTOME

J-1

Son corps désarticulé roula dans tous les sens, frappant des choses tantôt dur tantôt rugueuse, puis tout cessa après avoir dévalé cette dune de sable son corps sanglant reposait à présent dans le sol brulant et poussiéreux. Un gémissement de douleur persa ses lèvres couper, lentement ses yeux s'ouvrir pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante, désorienté elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit qu'un ciel blanc, entièrement blanc et un sol rouge, du sable à perte de vue, ce n'est que lorsque son regard croisa les deux soleils rouges dans ce ciel blanc qu'elle réagit

Presque immédiatement elle était debout, les yeux grand ouvert l'horreur peignait ses traits, un seul son entrava ses lèvres

"Zone fantôme..."

Une peur sans nom grimpa en elle au point qu'elle sentit la sueur perlée son front et sa nuque, ses mains tremblaient suivi de tout son corps, les genoux tremblant elle se laissa presque tomber sur ce sable rouge qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien...elle ne l'avait que trop vue pendant 24 ans  
Son cauchemar de jeunesse et de maintenant prenait vie devant elle, la revoilà ici...sur cette planète éternel, hostile, dangereuse et qui a bercé de longues nuits cauchemardesques. Clouer sur place elle ne bouge pas, ses images étaient forte...trop forte elles revenaient toujours plus claires, toujours plus longtemps, elle pouvait même ressentir la peur qu'elle avait ressentie durant ses 24 années piégées ici dans son pod...

Ici elle n'avait pas de vaisseau rien elle n'était pas protégée par sa capsule dans le ciel, elle était juste ici...blessé, figer sur le sol piégé et grouillant de danger. Les larmes tombèrent de ses yeux pour entacher le sol fumant sous ses genoux, Alex lui avait promis...lui avait promis qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ! Secouer de sanglot et tétaniser par la peur elle serra ses bras autour d'elle désireuse d'être dans un cauchemar, elle voulait juste se réveiller dans les bras protecteur, fort et aimant d'Alex qui la consolerait et lui dirait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar...c'était la réalité et très vite la réalité se rappela à elle quand un grondement vola jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle releva la tête en alerte quand elle vit une dune de sable foncer vers elle, cette dune avait des écailles, on aurait dit un mélange entre un dragon et un serpent, il plongeait sous le sable avant d'en sortir d'eux fois plus grand et menaçant

Tremblante elle se releva, son corps douloureux et figer elle courut, où ? Elle ne le savait pas tout n'était que dune, roche et sable autour d'elle. Elle courait haletante n'ayant pas l'habitude de ressentir de la fatigue, les soleils rouges lui hottaient ses pouvoirs et elle n'avait pas l'endurance requise pour courir ainsi éternellement, elle se maudit de ne s'être concentré que sur ses pouvoirs et non sur son endurance _"humaine"_ , ici elle en aurait bien eu besoin

La bête derrière elle continuait ses vagues toujours plus vite, ses yeux rouges brillaient et ses crocs blancs sonnaient comme des coupes raie, s'il l'attrapait il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son corps. Elle courait jusqu'à tomber au loin sur un tas de rocher qui formait une petite _"cabane_ " se serait suffisante pour empêcher le monstre de l'attraper, puisant dans ses derniers efforts elle courut de toutes ses forces avant de se laisser tomber entre les roches

La gueule géante et immonde du dragon/serpent frappa les roches qui tremblèrent un instant sous l'impact, pendant quelques secondes la blonde crut que ses rochers n'allaient pas tenir et céder sous elle, mais il n'en fit rien à la place la langue noire du monstre sonnait un tel un serpent vers elle, elle pouvait presque sentier la bave du monstre contre son bras, les crocs claquaient entre eux mais jamais ils ne l'atteignirent, les minutes passèrent quand tout cessa, le monstre replongea sous le sable et partie

Un long soupire de soulagement tira la blonde qui ne s'était même pas aperçus qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Son corps se décrispait de même que ses muscles, son attention cependant resta en alerte si cette chose ne l'avait pas eu autre chose le pourrait, et certains de ces monstres n'étaient attirés que par le sang, son sang qui avait séché sur ses blessures figées dans le temps de cette dimension

Elle devait s'occuper de ce sang, arrachant un morceau de sa cape rouge...beaucoup trop voyante ici, elle enleva du mieux qu'elle pût le sang et fut légèrement soulagée quand ses blessures restèrent figées comme elle s'y était attendus. Dans cette dimension tout restaint figée, la maladie, les blessures même la plus mortelle, et même l'organisme et le corps de Kara ne vieilliraient pas, plus, n'aurait plus faim, soif, mais pour autant ses blessures étaient douloureuses, la fatigue tiraillait ses membres mais elle ne pouvait s'accorder une sieste maintenant, dormir signifierait ne plus être vigilante, rester sur place a découvert et donc attiré le danger et mourir...

La nuit était tombé emportant avec lui la chaleur étouffante de ce désert sans fin et dangereux pour un désert de glace, le vent glacial mordait la peau blessée de la blonde qui marchait toujours sans but, la fatigue lui avait fait ralentir la cadence, ses pas étaient contrôlés et son regard torturé concentré sur tout signe qui annoncerait un danger. Son cauchemar reprenait vie, la fatigue éternel, la douleur éternel, la peur éternel, isoler et perdue dans cette dimension aux soleils rouge et aux températures extrêmes ou le danger pouvait frapper aussi bien venir de la terre, que du ciel...

La zone fantôme...

* * *

DEO

Alex était folle, hystérique même voila une demi-heure qu'elle hurlait sur Winn et Vasquez qui avait eu la rude tâche de réparer le cristal brisé

"Alors ?!"

"Alex je ne sais pas si tu te rend comptes ?! Tu nous demandes de réparer une invention, une technique alien très complexe complètement détruit en moins de deux heures." Tentait le brun qui sentait déjà la migraine pointer

"Je m'en fiche Winn...trouve ou je te jure que je-"

"Agent Danvers !" La coupa la voix dur de J'onn qui arrivait dans la salle de contrôle, suivit de Maggie qui se précipita dans ses bras

"Je suis désolé Alex, je suis désolé bébé...je suis la"

Alex resserrait son étreinte sur le corps de sa fiancée et plongea son visage fatigué et terrifier dans le cou de l'inspecteur, humant son odeur qui la réconfortait légèrement

"Je dois la ramener..."

La voix brisée d'Alex fut comme un coup de poignard pour Maggie qui s'en voulait d'avoir si tardé pour rejoindre sa femme et elle était en colère contre J'onn pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue de la situation tout de suite, Supergirl a disparu dans une autre dimension depuis plus de douzes heures et on ne la préviens que maintenant ?! À deux heures du matin

"On trouvera." Lui promit Maggie qui tentait de se convaincre elle aussi avec ses mots

Kara était la petite sœur de sa femme, sa belle-sœur à elle-même si Maggie la voyait plus comme sa petite sœur, bien qu'il y soit eurent des tensions entre elles au début de sa relation avec Alex maintenant tout ceci et bien loin... Maggie ferma fortement ses paupières afin de retenir ses larmes de couler, elle avait peur, peur pour Kara, peur pour sa petite sœur. Mais Alex avait besoin d'elle elle ne devait pas craquer

"Cela suffit pour ce soir, nous sommes tous épuiser rentré tous chez vous nous seront plus productif demain..."

La voix de J'onn sembla faire revivre la pièce puisque Winn poussa un grognement réprobateur avant que la voix dur du directeur ne claque dans l'air

"Agent Schott je sais que vous avez à cœur de retrouver Supergirl, comme nous tous mais nous devons être lucides et reposer pour la ramener,rentrer, dormez, mange, calmez-vous faite ce que vous voulez mais ne revenez que demain..."

Finalement après quelques remontrances tous partir, ne restant plus qu'Alex, Maggie et J'onn

"Rentrez-vous aussi Alex...reposez-vous"

"Je peux pas J'onn, c'est ma petite sœur..."

Les larmes sur les joues de la brune sonnèrent comme un coup de massue pour le Martien qui s'était juré prendre soin des sœurs Danvers, il l'avait promis à son saveur...a Jeremiah Danvers qui s'était sacrifier pour lui. Et maintenant Supergirl était prisonnière dans une autre dimension et Alex ne sans remettrai pas si quelque chose arrivait à Kara...

"Rentrez Alex, Maggie s'occupera de vous"

Ladite Maggie hôcha grandement la tête avant de saisir doucement le doigt tremblant d'Alex, et la tirée dans une étreinte vers la sortie. Maggie conduisait, Alex restait simplement plonger dans son monde chose qui blessa la détective, elle aurait aimé que sa femme s'ouvre à elle et ne s'enferme pas, ne se torture pas

"Alex parle-moi." Dit finalement la détective de la NCPD une fois qu'elles firent arriver chez elles

Elle et Alex était accoudés à la rambarde du balcon, une bière a la main le regard visé sur les étoiles

"J'avais promis Maggie..."

La voix habituellement si forte et dur de l'agent du DEO n'était plus que sanglot et vulnérabilité, douloureusement Maggie pressa Alex contre elle dans une étreinte forte prête à l'écouter

"Promit quoi bébé... ?"

Comme si elle avait été électrocuté ou bruler Alex sursauta et se redressa brusquement ce qui fit sursauter Maggie qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. D'une traite l'agent finit sa bouteille avant de tournée son regard devenu dur sur la détective

"Rien Maggie...rien"

"Bébé, je suis la...je serais toujours là." Tenu bon de lui rappeler Maggie, alors que déjà Alex se détournait d'elle pour rentré a l'intérieur

"Je sais...mais pas ce soir s'il te plaît Maggie je suis fatigué"

Cette fois Alex suppliait. À regret Maggie Acquiesça a la demande de sa femme qu'elle suivit à l'intérieur de leur appartement après un dernier regard au ciel stellaire

"D'accord..."

Cette nuit là aucune d'elles ne dormirent réellement, Alex comatait plus qu'elle ne dormait sous le regard inquiet de Maggie qui devait gérer la peur d'Alex en plus de la sienne. Si seulement Kara était là, Maggie pensa soudainement que ça n'allait pas être demain la veille qu'elle dirait enfin "oui" à Alex

Et elle ne savait pas encore à qu'elle point...

* * *

 **Tadam ! Voila le premier chapitre de cette première ff**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise,**

 **Pardonnez mon incompétence en orthographe...je fais de mon mieux :/**

 **N'hésiter pas a donnez des avis +/- tant qu'il sont constructif**

 **Merci beaucoup et a très vite pour la suite**

 **Biz' Para ;)**


End file.
